Mustard Covered Chicken At Midnight
by Trunks lil' sis
Summary: It's short, It's sweet, It's an MPREG, in fact, it's my first. It's a simple little Fluff fic, though Heero acts just a bit weird in it. For a summary, I suggest looking at the title of this fic. ^_^ 1x2 or maybe it's a 2x1 eh . . . 1x2x1 ^_^


Mustard Covered Chicken At Midnight By: Trunks lil sis  
  
Er . . . . This is a MPREG, my first mater of fact. Flame or Review, it's your choice completely. But let it be noted I am the happiest girl in the world! My bestfriend (YamiEmmy) And I saw Lord of the Rings Two Towers yesterday and I finally got her to admit that Legolas and Aragorn make a cute couple! It took me a full frigging year but I did it! And she admitted to liking MPREG, that only took a few weeks.  
  
Enjoy  
  
  
  
  
  
It was ten minutes to midnight when Heero Yuy rolled over. He was met with the chill of the night. Opening his eyes, he scolded himself when he spied the open window and the cause of the low temperature.  
  
Grasping for his mate he frowned. Throwing the covers off, he became completely awake when his feet hit the plush, navy blue carpet. He stumbled down the main hallway, while trying to calm his nerves. He told himself nothing was wrong with his mate, his mate was perfectly fine. And he began to relax when he saw the kitchen light on to its highest setting. "Duo?" He called out quietly, but with a strong voice. "Are you all right?" He rounded a corner and as the full view of the kitchen entered eyesight, he chuckled.  
  
The refrigerator door was open with white light pouring out into the dark night. Though Duo's body was not visible, his unbound hair sprawled out on the floor around him gave indication to the identity  
  
Within seconds Duo's head peeked out with a crooked smile. "Did I wake you, Heero?" Duo asked, concerned before popping his head back into refrigerator.  
  
"Not really." Heero said slowly as he moved to get a better view of what Duo was looking at. "Let me help you off the floor, it can't be good for you. Why don't you come back to bed with me?" Heero helped Duo stand but looked surprised when Duo wouldn't let go of the refrigerator door. "Is something wrong?" Heero asked panicking.  
  
"No, no." Duo reassured him. "But your son is quite hungry." He patted his swelled stomach and smiled. "He wouldn't let me sleep until I ate something. He's quite a demanding baby." Duo chuckled as he allowed the door to close, but not before grabbing a piece of chicken covered in mustard.  
  
"So there's nothing wrong with the baby?" Heero asked, still afraid.  
  
Though Heero would never admit it, he was very fearful. Fearful that he would be taken away from his family. Or Duo and his unborn child would be taken from him. To this day, he still couldn't believe he had been blessed with marrying Duo. And that Duo had wanted to conceive, carry and deliver his child. Childbirth for a male was much more painful then for a female, and the risk factors greater. Still, Duo had insisted on doing this for Heero.  
  
Heero guided Duo into the room, taking care to walk extra slow. "I won't break, Heero." A small kick erupted from Duo's stomach. "Odin agrees."  
  
"Are you sure you're okay? Should I take you to the hospital?"  
  
"Heero, calm down." Duo eased himself onto the bed, laughing at his husband's worry. "I'm fine, the baby is fine and we're not going to disappear." Duo watched Heero close the window opposite to their bed and lock it closed.  
  
Heero insisted that he tuck the covers around Duo's body in, and when he had finished and found his work perfected, he climbed into his side of the bed. "You won't leave me?" Heero asked wrapping his arms around Duo.  
  
"Never, Heero." Duo turned slightly to face Heero. "Plus, how far do you think I could get like this?" Duo pressed Heero's hands to his stomach. The baby kicked hard, as if sensing his father's presence.  
  
"You did manage to get to the kitchen." Heero said, pulling Duo closer to press himself to the two people he loved. "Just don't do it again."  
  
Duo closed his eyes, almost asleep. "But it was for Odin, and the kid has the strangest cravings."  
  
"What did he want?" Heero asked, propping himself up on his elbow. Duo however was sound asleep, snoring softly.  
  
Heero smiled and rubbed Duo's stomach lightly. "You're putting us through a lot, Odin." He spoke softly to his son. "But don't ever think you aren't worth it." Heero dropped a kiss onto his husband's stomach before rolling back to his side of the bed, a small smile on his face.  
  
On the floor, next to the bed, laid the chicken covered in mustard. And it would remain there until the morning, untouched. 


End file.
